The Huntress
by Miabia100
Summary: "I'm sorry that I'm not brave. I'm sorry that I'm not courageous or talented. I'm sorry that I'm not beautiful. I'm sorry that I'm afraid of my own shadow. I'm sorry that I hate the color blue. I'm sorry that I'm not popular. I'm sorry that I'm not blonde. I'm sorry that I can't save people or kingdoms. I'm sorry that my name isn't Fionna the Human and I'm sorry that I don't care."
1. The End of the Beginning

**The Fear Driven Huntress **_**  
><strong>__**The end of the beginning**_

"Are you sure this is the best choice?" A young woman of about twenty questioned, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind. The sun was beginning to set, a wide range of oranges and vibrant pinks danced across the sorbet colored sky. "The adventure, yes, but leaving Reese behind, no." The woman turned from the sky and looked over towards the shadows where a 'younger' male stood, the entirety of his body hidden within the creases of the base of the large tree, only his eyes could be seen glowering seemingly.

"It's not a choice, we have to go or else—" He paused holding his tongue in fear of upsetting his beloved. They talked about this in the past few months, and their plans had been ruined within a weeks time. Sure he didn't want to go but they had to…. but the look in her bright blue eyes upset him the most. "Just," the womans eyes began to water up as the bundle in her arms squirmed. "We'll be fine, I promise." Slowly coming from the corners of the tree Marshal revealed himself, his short crow hair in unison with the others a brooding look crossed his usual cheeky expression, completely serious.

"If you're alright with this, then I'm alright with it despite how much this will hurt. I'd say a year or two at most, right?" Biting the inside of his cheek he pondered this for a moment before nodding. Yes, only a year or two at most, right? He hoped so, she hoped so, for the sake of Reese they would _have_ to come back in that time frame. "Ok. I'll give her to Bubba—" Cutting her off Marshal shook his head, he may have been the best choice for this but he refused to have his daughter stay with...that walking wad of gum.

"Like hell, she'll stay with an old family friend if that's ok." Fionna looked discouraged for a moment, her blonde locks befell over the sleeping child as she stared down at her, her own dark and lustrous locks could almost have been mistaken for jet black. But the sultry deep brown could be seen around the edges and in its wily shine; anywhere the room's darkness didn't obscure. It danced across her alabaster face as the hair of her mother tickled her nose. "I swear he's reliable, he's like an older brother to me." Fionna's gaze lifted upwards to meet with Marshals whom at this point was fully out in the open, the sun completely gone.

"I would have liked to meet this person first but... for her sake I'll agree." It was true this person was a great candidate for watching over the newborn, Marshal wasn't one for trusting very many people and for him to refer to this outsider as family whom he kept in touch with was something even Fionna didn't expect.

"You and Reese head to bed, I'm going to speak to him. We leave tomorrow night so be sure to prepare everything for the trip." Cracking a sad smile he took his daughter into his arms quickly and pressed her against himself in a lukewarm embrace; this would most likely be his last time seeing her this tiny. Fionna could only silently agree, the look in his eyes as he stood quietly with her was something she'd only see when he thought he was alone, it was the fatherly instinct that was so foreign to him in the beginning, because for Reese, he would do anything.

And with that set as a fact she could only follow his lead.

**Beginning of the end**

**A/N: Please comment whether or not you think I should continue this. Review, favorite, and follow for more!**


	2. Heroine of A Heroine

**The Huntress: **

_**Tales of the Unknown pt. 1**_

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the first official chapter! I know it's been a few months since the first one but I've been held up with a few of my other stores on here. Anyways I found some time and wrote up my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! – Miabia100**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heroine of A Heroine<strong>_

A screech of pain rattled throughout the Candy Kingdom, it was nearly dawn and most of the creatures of the night had already scurried back to their homes to await the next moonless night. One creature was still trying to regain the composure of their former self, alas, they were unable to do so, but they were determined and unaltered.

"_Wheeze" _A figure could be seen in the midst of the dark woods, the purple trees provided somewhat of a shelter for it, the sun could be seen just barely peeking from its large leaves which helped shade the foreboding yellow sphere. Its body twisted unnaturally, pale skin glistening from the sweat upon its midnight colored brows, the whites of its eyes, a dull leather color and its iris' as bright as fire itself, a heated crimson. "_Hissss,"_ It let out harshly in seeming pain. "_Hissssss_" Its elongated tongue whipped back and forth, its fork like end cutting at the branches that shielded it. This time it whined out, breathing deeply as if trying to suck the life out of the sky, the blue sky that it missed so much.

Its darkly lit eyes twinkled slightly as darkness over came, leaving it in a dying daze.

"_**Food**_."

* * *

><p>"How is she?" A young man stood over what appeared to be a microscope. Sighing in the corner stood another man; this one seemed to be glaring into space, he was leaned up against a wall. The lilette's hazel eyes seemed bilious when talking to his 'king. Despite being a rather joyful ruler whose court was obsessed with exporting and importing goods, ever since his reign had begun he was also somewhat disheartened by any threats to his people.<p>

"She's as good as she'll ever be." The other man rolled his eyes, that was a lie, a blatant lie. She wasn't doing the greatest. Not in the least. But he didn't want to frighten the man; he was weak of heart and had a hard time sympathizing with anyone, even his own family.

If it came to it, he _would_ kill her. Whatever was best for the people of the Candy Kingdom.

"Is that so?" Octavian could hear the sarcasm in his voice, he didn't understand why he'd even bothered to tell him this information, that son of a bitch. "You aren't hiding anything from me are you?" Bubba called out, his eyes still at his lab work. Of course he'd be giving him the least respect, as if Octavian would care though.

"I've already told you. She's fine, she sleeps a lot, but she's fine." Gumball stopped what he was doing to turn towards his companion a cheeky grin on his pale pink lips. Octavian shook his head of lavender flames.

"At night or during the day?"

"During the day." Gumball chuckled. Octavian only continued his dour temper as he turned towards the exit. He hated sweets and sitting in a room full of taffy and other assorted diabetic treats made him sick to his stomach. "She also sleeps during the night though." He added quickly, in fear of putting the girl at risk.

"Just like her father." Bubba added coy fully, before hastily biting out. "As well as her eccentric mother."

"I guess you're right, to a degree of course."

"Oh and Octavian?" He turned, "If I ever catch Reese outside of the house past curfew without you again," he turned back around, his eyes mischievous. "I'll kill her." He hostilely finished.

* * *

><p>"I—I…" Bright vermillion eyes danced across the dark of a room. It had to have been a little passed midnight when the scream had pierced the night sky. Birds and other wildlife could be heard as they scurried around and on the large tree house.<p>

"Again huh?" Turning over, hazel met with scarlet. "It's ok." A shadow scurried across the room leaving the other inhabitant to stare in awe. Slowly growing closer to the bedridden girl the shadow made itself seen with the flick of a match. The room exploded in a flash of light, all could be seen.

"Octo?" A female's voice pressed softly into the air causing the lean older man to stop his flicking and look over to the bewildered girl.

"Hm?" He asked, pulling the covers over the child, her thrashing pushed the sheets to the splinter ridden floor. "—No, I'm not going to get you anymore cherries." Holding her tongue the girl began to pout in offense.

"I wasn't even going to ask you that you bread head." Frowning at her childish behavior the teen sighed. Octavian only grinned slightly.

"That's a new one, anyways, what is it?" Waving the candle around her face the alabaster skinned girl shook her head, cheeks burning as bright as the flames themselves. "Is it really that embas—"

"Sleep with me—Not in a dirty way! I'm just…scared. I had that dream again." Octavian's grin soon turned into a solemn frown. The brunette only waved her hands in protest, "I swear it wasn't as bad as you think." Octavian still frowned despite being somewhat comforted by the teen. "This time instead of attacking me it sorta just…sat there." He nodded, a peering gaze in his downturned eyes.

"I see….you still screamed though." Octavian thought to himself for a few seconds before speaking up again. "I know that's not the whole truth but I'll take it." Believe me, he wanted to press on further but he knew that it would upset her more so instead he teased her. "So tell me, the big bad bookworm's gotten into erotica? Should I be worried?" The female only shook her head as he climbed into the small bed. "So I'm right?" Reese only glared in his direction.

"If you say one more thing about that sort of fiction than I will obliterate you with knowledge! Something you have yet to conquer brass and bronze!" Reese concluded with a leer.

"Sure, sure, whatever." Rolling his eyes, Octavian pulled the covers over the two of them, watching as the brunette turned to the other side, presumably to sleep. Reese continued to ponder, nearly forgetting about him as his soft snores could be heard at her side.

She couldn't sleep though, that dream, a reoccurring creature that seems to plague her nightmares continued to ravage in her mind again and again.

The eyes are what stuck with her despite its continuously changing forms. From something as small as a house spider to a demon as large as their tree house; it's iris' the color of molten lava all incased in the emptiness of onyx.

'How strange.' She thought to herself, letting dreamland whisk her away before the demons got to her. 'Not again.'

* * *

><p>It was early morning, the sun was shinning and the clouds had parted. Octavian turned to his partner and noticed how peacefully she was sleeping for once, his chest dropped slowly. "Thank glob." He whispered out, stretching. The last thing he needed was another screaming match with their neighbor, who lived <em>miles<em> away mind you. The man moved the blanket over her form, successfully tucking her in; he hopped up and walked out the room silently. Finally alone with his thoughts he peeled open a lone drew and pulled out a small brown notebook. It was rather worn having gone through years of abuse by its previous owner.

"Day 5478: For the first time in seven months Reese was able to sleep an entire night. These night terrors that she endures have become a more and more reoccurring thing ever since her fifteenth birthday." His pen lingered on the page before he continued to write these thoughts. "Bubba doesn't exactly know why this has started, thus, having no cure for her nightmares. Observations: Reese is a beginning to stay asleep for longer periods of time, even if it's a nap in the middle of the day she'll sleep for well over three hours. She also sleep walks much less." A brooding look expelled from Octavian as he shut the book and slid it back into its small drew before leaning against the wall.

"If only you knew.." He concluded allowing his body to fall to the floor with a plump. The sun had finally reared its heart wrenching form his way causing him to back up slowly into a darker corner of the tree house. His deep hazel eyes grimaced as the sun glare at him through the kitchen window, yet, he couldn't seem to move away from it, instead he felt compelled to walk closer to it, his feet willing him to get a bit closer, just a little more—

"Octo! What are you doing?" Moving his hand back to his side Octavian dazedly looked over to the strong willed Reese whose hands were on her hips, her look black." Have you lost your mind? I know it's early but, you know better." She cursed softly, before stalking over to the window, shutting the blinds. The room bathed in slight darkness, the crevasses and holes in the wooden fortress allowed bits and pieces of light to shine through. The brunettes rose eyes danced over her caretakers form. "Honestly, this is so unlike you." She helped him up as he stared awed at her form. She was right, this wasn't like him, he was so much more responsible yet in a moment of weakness, he'd nearly killed himself.

"I'm sorry….I have no idea what took over me." He didn't…he was just over thinking things, these past few months had been rough for the both of them. Octavian shook his head and got up, pulling his tanned fingers though his lilac tresses. Reese only nodded her head having not much else to say. "You hungry?" He cooed out trying to change the topic.

"Breakfast? Heck yes, let's eat." Despite how serious the situation was food seemed to have a higher place than Octavian's well being in Reese's mind, of course. "Hash browns and eggs if you please." She giggled out, "and don't you dare forget the ketchup." She deadpanned as a dreamy look passed over her pale face.

"Is food the only thing you think about? If it weren't for my training you'd probably be like 500 pounds, no, more like a ton if you add on your dessert intake." Octavian jumped in halting her thoughts. Reese punched his shoulder in response before walking over the kitchen table awaiting her promised meal.

"You know, you're never suppose' to comment on a girls weight." She pouted. "But since it is you, and I for one like having a trunk in my junk," Octavian stifled a laugh. "Ahem, it's cool." She pinched a bit of her tummy fluff to show him. "Just make my dang food before this fat woman screams." She concluded, a look of seriousness played across her face. The boy only turned away in terror, a smirk on his lips.

"Sure thing, pork c—" A fist made its way into his abdomen shutting him up accordingly. Within three seconds flat she'd shot up and gutted him square.

"If you so much as let those words leave your lips I'll bury you alive." It grew quiet in the room.

A young man stood leering over what appeared to be the plate of hash brown remains, an even younger girl sat over them devouring them as if she hadn't eaten in over a month. "These are really good Octo, this batch," she breathed in a bit more air before gobbling the last of the crumbs. "They actually didn't make me want to spill all my guts." The young girl continued to grin at the fiery lilette.

"You know kiddo, you're quiet the eater." He chortled, smiling over to her, bright hazel eyes in a glazed state. His smile faltered for a moment as she stood up to place her plate in the filthy sink.

"That's not fair! You're only 19 and I get it from you!" Octavian nodded wiping away the look of distress. Of course she was right, he didn't have the best habits… "So are you up for another batch? Maybe the next one will top this one twenty fold!" Octavian lifted a plum eyebrow up before speaking in a fatherly tone.

"In looks, I may appear nineteen but as you know I'm well over 2,000, at least in Dragnot years." (Not giving away anything.)

"I don't care how old you are! You've still got the perverted mind of any other nineteen year old buddy!" The younger female bellowed over him in a snarky tone. If he was going to act like a kid, she'd treat him like one.

"Reese…" The brunette slowly stopped talking as she looked over to her mentor with displeasement. "Grow up you butt." That was ironic coming from someone as juvenile as himself.

"Oh shut it, I'm going out for a bit." His senses heightened for a moment before a sweat broke out on his brow. "And, yes it's to see Frank—"

"Frankenstein?" Reese puffed out her cheeks cutely in defense. Frankie was not Frankenstein he was just…different….a mix of many different pieces and parts, sorta like her.

"He's just got robo arms dude." Octavian lifted an eyebrow before bursting out in laughter. _Just_ robot arms his ass, more like robot eyes, robot legs, feet, everything aside from his brain. That belonged to Dead Man Sam.

"He's freaking creepy and pervy, I don't like pervs especially around my Reese's pieces." Reese frowned and scoffed, her scarlet eyes in hesitation, her face a bright blue. "Why don't we spar for a bit?" Octavian suggested only to be shot down almost instantly.

"Shut up! He's nice…plus Taffy will be there…And as if, why would I hang out with my tormentor? See, childish." Octavian threw a sneer her way. He wasn't the biggest fan of Taffy neither but he was an _ok_ guy…. whiny _and_ boring but nice….then again, he was that idiot Gumballs son. He honestly couldn't see why so many people liked him but in his case…he was too close to Reese, which worried him greatly, for _his_ sake. "Bu-bu-bu!"

"Nope, you're going to stay here and work on your studies, you said that you wanted to be a swordswoman."

"No, _you_ want me to be a swordswoman, and a warrior, and a princess, and a war lord all at the same time. _I_ want to be a librarian who works in Turtle princes' kingdom. The red-eyed female only sighed in defeat when meeting with the dark lilac of Octavian. "Nope, please stop treating me like I'm five, I'm fifteen, old enough to visit a friend, alone."

"Pft." He through in defense, she was right but he'd never give him that satisfaction. He was hiding the lament from behind his eyes, time just seems to fly around him and sometimes, every once in a while he'd be saddened by it. It didn't help that she aged very quickly during her first few years of life. "Whatever Reese, go and see you boyfriend, but," Reese faltered. "I'm coming with you." She paused and sent him a demeaning glare.

"Like heck you are!" She protested only to see a large hand pat the top of her head pushing about her hair.

"Oh can it, you go ahead, I'm going to grab an umbrella." Reese only rolled her eyes and waited outside while Octavian searched for his day umbrella. The brunette sighed as her guardian took his time.

"IF YOU DON'T HURRY IT UP I'M LEAVING." Reese belted upwards as she climbed down the last few steps. She looked up to the shinning green leaves of her home just in time to see the lilette.

"You don't have to yell, I can hear you perfectly." Octavian concluded opening the front door. "My lady." Grabbing her arm they walked the short distance to the sugar filled kingdom.

* * *

><p>"You know, sometimes I wonder why he even bothers." Reese let out softly, taking another bite of the pale colored custard. Her friend whom many (Octavian) deemed Frankenstein was busy trying to bake another cake. "Have you ever had this kind of problem?" Octavian sat in the front of the shop beneath one of the patio umbrellas. Flocks of women, young and old, wandered over to him. The grin on his face told Reese that he was enjoying it, typical Octo.<p>

"Yes and no." This caught her attention. Frankie had something similar? "I was programed by the king to protect the citizens but, well, I wanted to become a baker." Reese nodded, slurping up the last of her meal. It was true, she could remember the uproar that occurred when the citizens found out, a killing machine wanting to become a baker. Someone was bound to be a main dish. Instead, he became a world-renowned baker whom made the most delectable of treats, served throughout all of Ooo.

"I'm glad you did, because who else would make me custard this early in the week?" it was true, coming in on a Wednesday it was bound to be packed, but for someone as sweet as Reese, Frankie would stop everything and make her cocoanut milk custard. The creature only smiled, his over sized hands placing a tray full of heart shaped cookies down gently.

"Of course—anyways, here." Pushing a small bag towards her she nodded. "Before you unwrap and ruin all my hard work, it's black rum cake." Blushing gently Reese grinned meekly.

"Sorry….Are you sure he'll like this? He's always talking about how much he hates sweets, he prefers spicy dishes." Frankie nodded again, this time patting her back. "You know he's gonna throw this away." She finished painfully honest.

"I saw him nibbling on this once, he seemed to really enjoy it. Tell him it's from me, I hope it will strengthen the bridge between us."

"Of course it will. He still thinks you're trying to get in my pants. It's ridiculous because you're gay." Shaking his head he turned back over to the sweet smelling oven.

"Hot heads will be hot heads but as long as he's protecting you I'll always welcome him with open arms." Reese smiled radiantly leaving the baker to do his work. "Come back soon! I just love having these talks with you!" Reese nodded and excited the store, the bell jingling softly.

"Ok sour puss, let's go visit Taffy he told me he had another stack of books for me to sort! Isn't that exciting?" Reese exploded in euphoria as Octavian waved off a few more people. "I see you're become quiet the celebrity." He nodded, a sardonic smile upon his tanned lips.

"Indeed I have. Over night almost." He scoffed as they entered the castles gates, the banana guards smiling ignorantly. "I've never seen someone so excited about reading…you're such a flipping weirdo Reese's Pieces." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Of course common folk, such as yourself, could never understand something as important as read—" A long finger pressed gently to her pink lips.

"—Shhh just shhh… I get it, I got it." He removed his finger and looked over towards a pink form running their way a smaller blue one at its side. "Here we go..."

"Reese! I'm so glad you could make it!" A younger boy smiled up at her, Prince Taffy in all his glory with Gumshiba, his trusty gummypup. "So, I have a bunch of fiction I'd like you to look at, mother wants to throw them out but before she does such she wants your opinion." Reese instinctively walked ahead of the two of them before he could finish.

"Show me them. Let me see those precious babies." Taffy nodded speeding up to walk with her while Octavian chilled further behind the two of them finding little to no interest in anything they were talking about."…..So Romena and Julius is the first book and then Averill's Travels?" Reese nodded going down the list a bit more. "All these books look interesting, it may take a few hours to read through them but I'll be able to do it." Taffy's eyes grew in size as his gummy cheeks turned a slight rose.

"Watch it lover boy, I'm right here." Octavian called out, Taffy sending him a soft glare before looking over to the brown haired beauty that like most else, was completely oblivious, absorbed in the list.

"Hey, peanut gallery, I want to read." Reese called out, eyes still glued on the notes. "I'll be here for a handful of hours so if you want to leave you can. I'm sure you want to go on an adventure or something, right?" He blinked a few times before nodding slowly. He had been hoping she'd be able to train with him or at least do a bit of 'exploring' as she liked to put it since adventuring seemed too spontaneous.

"Uh….yeah. I can stay here if you want…" Reese's eyes glue, he'd stay and read with them? She dreamed the day where he'd do such but he quickly shook his head. "Never mind. I'm not interested in reading. I'll wander around a bit." Reese shrugged her shoulders before continuing to the royal library a few corridors down with the prince.

"She's so much different from he parents….it almost makes me wonder if they stole her or something." Octavian spoke to himself as he went the opposite direction. "Could it be—nah, Marshal and Fionna aren't that crazy." The young man shook his head feeling a sudden gleefulness overtake him, it had been a while since he'd last seen the two of them. "I hope life's treating them as well as it is for Reese and I."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heroine of A Heroine <strong>_

**A/N: Please comment what you think of the first chapter. Also, any guesses for Octavian's race? **_**Dragnot**_**, I mean, what is that? Anyways, review, favorite, and follow for more!**


End file.
